


You Guys, This Is Serious

by addictedkitten



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-19
Updated: 2005-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/addictedkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Marissa, don't try to talk about irony."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Guys, This Is Serious

Scene: the bakery counter. Saturday, two o'clock.

"Cupcakes."

"Dude. He's not twelve."

"No, like, ironic cupcakes."

"Marissa, don't try to talk about irony."

"Fine. Cookies? Like really nice ones."

"It's his birthday party, we're not having the girls over for tea."

"They have pie. Peach? Coconut? There's strawberry pie."

"Dude, since when does that _exist_?"

"Cake, then."

Seth frowned. "Does Ryan do cake?"

"Everybody does cake."

"Do you do cake?"

"Of course."

"You don't look like you do cake."

"Well I don't do it all the time, if that's what you're asking."

"Actually," Seth admitted, "I'm not sure what I was asking."

Marissa shrugged. "I'll do cake at the party. But only if we're going vanilla. I don't like chocolate."

"Infidel," Seth said.

Marissa put a hand on her hip.

"Okay, okay. We'll get two cakes. Freak," he added under his breath.

"Seth!"

"I'm sorry! Heathen."

She elbowed him. Her elbow was sharp. It kind of hurt.

"What, I can't help it. Someone has to stand up for chocolate."

"The whole world stands up for chocolate."

Seth opened his mouth to reply. Marissa raised an eyebrow. He tried again. Nothing.

"Ha." Marissa grinned. "I win."

"This time, Cooper. Next time, I'll be ready for you."

"You'll never be ready for me, Cohen," she said. 

She was looking at him almost...fondly. Seth was about to say something stupid (he hadn't planned anything specific, but he trusted himself to come up with something in a clinch) when she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Her lips were faintly sticky and she smelled nice, kind of sweet. Probably some perfume that cost more per bottle than he spent on comics in a month. Okay, a week. 

"Hey," Seth said. He lifted a hand to his cheek, and his fingertips came away pinkish and a little sparkly. 

"You're okay, Seth," Marissa said.

'And you're confusing,' Seth wanted to say, or 'You are a complex woman in a strange non-relationship with my- my- with Ryan, and so you shouldn't be looking at me like that,' or 'You have a full subscription's worth of issues and have caused a lot of trouble for everyone but I kind of like you despite all that, which is weird,' or 'Keep looking at me like that. Please.'

What he said was, "You're, uh, kind of okay, too," and she laughed a little and was just strange, inscrutable Marissa Cooper again. His sort-of friend, and Ryan's whatever, and Summer's best friend forever, and Newport's resident center of the universe. But not his. His was probably Ryan. "We should order the cakes," Seth said.

"Right," Marissa said. 

She was standing a little closer to him than she had been before. That, Seth decided, was kind of okay too.


End file.
